


The Little Shamrock

by niffer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffer/pseuds/niffer
Summary: The Little Shamrock is based on a bar in San Francisco called The Lucky Shamrock. I lived inSF for 8 years. Had 2 kids there, so when Squidgie posted his story, I knew I had to try to celebrate his story and my love of San Francisco. This is my very first artwork for The Fandom (well, any fandom, really) I worked really, really hard on it, and though I have improved my technique immensely, I will be fond of this piece always. I think it still looks ok.





	The Little Shamrock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> The Little Shamrock is based on a bar in San Francisco called The Lucky Shamrock. I lived inSF for 8 years. Had 2 kids there, so when Squidgie posted his story, I knew I had to try to celebrate his story and my love of San Francisco. This is my very first artwork for The Fandom (well, any fandom, really) I worked really, really hard on it, and though I have improved my technique immensely, I will be fond of this piece always. I think it still looks ok.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/5ljo1kvy29d9jlu/IMG_0445.jpg)


End file.
